Prophétie!
by Onigri-sama
Summary: Et si Naruto était le sujet d'une prophétie?Et si tout son destin serais chamboulé?Qu'est ce quise passerais?Venez lire!Vous serez très surprise de Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :**Onigiri-sama**

Genre :**Aventure/romance**

Couples :**Sasu/naru(naruto est une fille),Shika/téma et pleins d'autres !:p**

Note de l'auteur :**Ben..**.**j'aimerais que ça vous plaisent c'est tout !**

**Epilogue :Prophétie**

**« _Un jour, dans notre village viendra au monde un nouveau né(e) doter de fabuleux pouvoirs._**

_**De ses pouvoirs l'enfant est dangereux !Son côté obscur assoiffer de sang nous nuira !Mais de son côté saint, pur(e) l'enfant nous sauveras …Prenez garde !!!L'enfant peut tourné du mauvais côté, surveillez l'enfant, il/elle aura besoin d'affection, d'amour…**_

_**Son pouvoir dépasse celui des Kami-sama(Dieux)et des Akuma !(démon) »**_

**Une nuit froide, glaciale fut le jour d'une tragédie, l'attaque d'un démon_, Kyubi._**

**Yondaime, quatrième Hokage défendit son village au péril de sa vie, mais il ne se doutait pas d'une chose. Que ce soir là, lui Yondaime scella la vie d'un nouveau né à une force obscur.**

**La prophétie se mit en marche au moment même. L'enfant qui d'une pureté sans égale devint l'élu. L'élu d'une malédiction,…d'une prophétie le 10 octobre au soir.**

**Fin !**

**Comment vous trouvez ????**

**Naruto :--' Mouai…j'apparais pas !**

**Moi :Normal !!!Le meilleur pour la fin !:p**

**Naruto :°.° !C'est vrai ?!Woupi !!**

**Moi : (à part !)ouf !….Ah…T'es si naif défois mon naruto !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :Sasuké Uchiwa.**

**Dans la forêt au terrain n°14,une personne s'entrainer au lancé de kunai et de shiruken, mais pas n'importe quelle personne…Sasuké Uchiwa .**

**Oui le Sasuké décendant d'une grande lignée incroyable, Sasuké 17 ans bien compter ,l'idole de toutes les filles du village(et même plus !),avec un corps de rêve et génie !(bref !…..L'Apollon quoi !!)Pensant que c'était asssez suffisant pour le lancer d'armes Sasuké se laissa glisser sous l'arbre le plus proche. Il contemplait en face de lui 3 poteau bien signifiquatife pour lui.**

**L'épreuve de « survie ».Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier, là où son baka de coéquipier c'était fait ligoter par kakashi-sensei. Dès qu'il avait su qu'il ferait équipe avec Naruto il remarqua que quelque chose changer en lui, mais quoi ?!**

**Ses pensées vagabondaire jusqu'à ce qu 'elle s'assombrise .Depuis l'affrontement de Gaara du Désert, son baka de coéquipier avait changer,à un rendez-vous Naruto était venu, couvert d'ématomes, de bleus et de coupures.**

**-« Naruto ???!!?qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?!, affoler par l'état de son ami. Kakashi apparut soudain à côté de Naruto,qui ce dernier n'avit pas bouger. Kakashi pausa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto,qui serrait les dents sentant la douleur ;Sensei prit la parole :**

**-Sasuké,Saskura…Naruto part, il…il quitte le village dès demain, sa voie trahiser mal la douleur qu'il ressentait .**

**-QOUOOIII ????!!!!!??,la question avait fusée de nos de bouches.**

**-Vous avez bien entendu pour des raisons personnels Naruto part, par conséquent Naruto ne fait plus partie de l'équipe….Toutefois aujourd'hui nous profiterons de toi, Naruto »**

**Plus tard quand Sakura demandait que c'était-il passé,il sourait et disais «Chuis tombé de mes escaliers !J'étais pas réveiller !!! ».Bien sur Sakura y à crue moi non, parce que je connais Naruto, et se sourire, se sourire est faux. Se sourire cache ses sentiments ,douleur, peine, souffrance….solitude et ça Sasuké le savait bien. A Ichiraku je pris Naruto à part, à la sortie du restaurant.**

**-« Bon !Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es dans cette état. Et tout de suite !**

**-Euh…Sa,Sasuké je l'ai déjà dit je suis….**

**-Te fous pas de moi Naruto !!Ton excuse à deux balles marche avec Sakura mais pas avec moi !le coupais-je. Je veux savoir la VRAI  version, dis-je en assitant bien sur le mot vrai.Naruto se rembrunit et dit d'un ton sec qui me surpris :**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas !,Naruto baissait la tête de façon à ce qu'on ne voiyent **

**juste ses cheveux. Enervé par le comportement de mon coéquipier, je le plaqua contre le mur du restaurant et hurla :**

**-Bien sur que ça me regarde !!!Tu es mon coéquipier, tu arrive couvert de bleus ;et tu dis que ça me regarde pas !?!,je me calma un peu et reprit, la raison pour laquelle tu parts c'est à causes de ton état, de quelqu'un ?Dit le moi ,..sans toi l'équipe ne sera plus pareil… »Pendant tout le discours ,il n'avait pas bouger mais ,il répondit :**

**-« J'en ai marre…….. »,Il finit sa phrase en pleurant,chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :Marre….**

_« J'en ai marre… »,il finit sa phrase en pleurant , chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé…._

**Sasuke contemplait avec effarement Naruto,…il pleurait.**

**-« J'en ai marre , marre quand me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas….j'en ai marre de se village !Marre des SES villageois !,reprit-il avec force, Tu m'entends ?!Il me traite comme un monstre !!JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !!C'est pas ma faute, il me juges parce que j'ai en moi, ce démon, pas pour ce que je suis…si je part c'est pour cette raison, j'ai supporté leur haine depuis l'enfance !Pourquoi ?, à cause de se que j'ai en moi…,sa voix s'étrangla plus qu'elle ne l'était.**

**Ce, ce matin je me suis fait coincé par des villageois il ont commencé à me frapper ….mais plus fort que d'habitude, ça faisait si mal, si mal… »Naruto avait toujours la tête baisser mais ses épaules était parcouru de petits sursaut, moi qui l'écoutait sans rien dire je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir de la haine sans nom pour les villageois, comment pouvait-ont faire ça ?!,Comment traité Naruto de monstre ?Lui !?,un être de lumière, de joie ?!Se sont EUX les monstres !Je fit couper par Naruto ,il relevé la tête, je me figeais en voyant le visage de mon Naruto baignait de larmes.**

**-« T'es satisfait maintenant?!…Ca y est tu c'est pourquoi je veux partir ce se village pourri !Tous les villageois me détestent…Tu ne ses pas la douleur d'être haïs par son propre village, c'est horrible, atroce. Avant je ne savais même pas pourquoi on me frapper, je l'ai appris bien après…J'ai un monstre Sasuke , un monstre !Je voudrais en finir des fois, finir de cette vie…mourir et.. !! »**

**OoOo**

**S'en étais trop pour moi, comment as-tu pus survivre à ça, hein Naruto ? Soudain comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus je fit deux chose que je ne pensait impossible pour moi. Je le prit, doucement dans mes bras pour l'enlaçait et délicatement comme pour ne pas briser cette instant, je posa mes lèvres sur ses lèvres si douce, et fruité par la même occasion .Surpris d'abord par mon geste Naruto ne réagit pas ,mais peu de temps après Naruto y répondit avec ferveur. Une fois leur baiser terminait ont s'écartaient ,rouge comme des pivoines.**

**OoOo**

**Après ce petit incident, nous somme rentrés dans le restaurant ,Ichikaru.**

**Naruto se détendit un peu et nous avons pus profitait de lui .Le soir même tous ses ami(e)s s'étaient réuni à Ichikaru avertie par le départ précipités de leur ami. Le soir ils avaient tous bombarder Naruto de questions du pourquoi du comment il partait dit simplement « entrainement » et comme un coup monter le sennin Jiraya au moment même à Ichiraku :**

**-« En effet !Naruto part avec moi dès demain, nous allons partir pour plusieurs années .Pendant au moins 2 ans en saura à Suna . »Après cela l'alcool coulat à flots pour les senseis bien évidemment et les plats de nouilles aussi. Le propriétaire n'avait jamais vu autant d'animation depuis bien des années avait-il dit. Les au revoirs furent brefs pour être moins douloureuses. Le lendemain, Naruto partit….pour bien des années plus tard.**

**Sortant de ses pensés il partit en direction de son manoir, sa faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il considérer Naruto plus qu'un ami, mais il ne pouvait dire le mot « amoureux » parce qu'il savait que Naruto caché un autre secret que Kyubi. Oui, il avait apris pour Kyubi quand Naruto s'était confié à lui et il avait demandé confirmation à l'Hokage qui lui avait révéler la vérité vu qu'il en savait trop. Quand Sasuke rencontrera Naruto il se jura de découvrir le secret de ce dernier avant d'être sur de ses sentiments.**

**Forêt de Konoha : **

Une ombre se déplaçaient ,rapide , silencieuse …mortelle. Se dirigeant vers le mur de l'enceinte, grimpant rapidement le mur, discrète. Sautant de toit en toit l'ombre savait très bien son objectif à atteindre….La tour de l'Hokage !

**17h45 :Heure du rendez-vous donnez part l'Hokage à la terrasse .**

**Toutes la troupes des anciens gennins, devenue tous pour la plupart jounins ou anbus.**

**Ils étaient tous en face de leur Hokage et du Kazekage, Tsunade et Gaara . Une fois tout le brouhaha terminait l'Hokage prit parole :**

**-« Si je vous est réunie ici présent est pour vous informer d'une bonne nouvelle !En effet le Kazekage à accepter de nous venir en aide devant la guerre qui se rapproche à grands pas contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Pendant ce temps l'ambassadrice Temari (quelle désigna de la main)restera à nos côtés. Même si je sais quelle vous connais bien je veux que vous lui fassiez bonne acceuile !Et….Tsunade fut coupé par l'apparition soudaine d'une personne encapuchonner .Touts le monde furent en garde en attendant l'attaque et pourtant la personne ne leur accorda même pas une regard. Son objectif était clair, l'ambassadrice…Une fois qu'elle repéra sa cible la personne fonça. Tout le monde avait repérer qui était sa cible est essayait désesperément de protéger Temari,…en vain !Il/elle les évitaient avec une telle facilité !Il/Elle bondissait, virevoltait, tournait , sautait pour atterrir avec une grâce féline. Quand il/elle atteint sa cible elle bondit d'une rapidité ahurissante que Temari ne put rien faire, si ce n'est qu'attendre le coup venir. Le « missile » fit tomber Temari à la renverse, qui cet(te) ennemi l'étreignit et cria : **

**-« TEMAN-CHAAN !! »**

**Finito !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :Qui c'est ?**

_« Le missile en question l'étreignit est cria :_

_-« TEMA-CHAAN !! »_

Tout le monde tomba sur le cul !Tous ça pour ça ?!Tous, grosse goutte derrière la tête observaient la scène. Temari reconnaissant la voix malgré tout demanda d'une voix hésitante :

**-« Naru' ?,c'est toi ?!,le « missile »en question sourit de toutes ses dents malgré qu'ont ne voit que le bas de son visage répondit d'une voix toute enjoué :**

**-Ben oui !!,comme si la réponse était si évidente, Qui veut-tu que ça soit d'autre ?!BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE Tema-chan !.**

**-Pff…toi alors !,merci », elle sourit tendrement.**

**Du côté des spectateurs, Skimaru lui fulminait !Qui était cette personne ?! **

**Comment savait-il/elle(ben ils n'ont pas entendu leur dialogue à part quand elle à gueulé !)qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Temari alors que lui ne le savait pas !Et le pire pour lui s'était de ne pas savoir si c'était un mec ou un fille, parce que mine de rien la personne était en califourchon sur SA Temari !A part ça tout le monde se remettait à peu près de l'arrivée fracassante de la dite « Naru' ».Le premier qui réagit en premier fut le Kazekage, Gaara. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Naru', qui ne faisait pas attention aux ondes néfastes que produisait ce dernier.**

**-« NARUU !Qu'est ce tu fous ici ?!Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester à Suna !! »**

**Naru' remarqua 'enfin' Gaara est ne put dire qu'un petit « oups ! »,Naru' essayait bien en vain de s'enfuir pressentant la fureur de se dernier, mais comme par magie du sable sortit de je-ne-sais-où et agrippa Naru' qui se débattait contre le sable en beuglant « Naa !!!Je veux pas !Traître de sable, NAN !! » Naru' se débattit si fort contre le sable qui l'attirait peu à peu à Gaara que sa capuche s'enleva dévoilant ainsi le visage …d'une femme, pour le meilleur de Shikamaru. Cascade de cheveux aussi blond que le blé, le teint halé ses joues était caché par des pansements .Mais le plus surprenant pour les rookies était ses yeux bleus , aussi bleus que l'océan !Elle leurs fit penser à Naruto. Gaara agrippa Naru' par la peau du coup qui celle ci gémit.**

**-« Tu c'est très bien que je ne veux pas que tu partes sans jounins pour te protéger !Bon sang Naru' !!Ecoute pour une fois ! Tout le monde restant sans réaction devant la scène qu'ils voyer tous, le Kazekage sermonnait une jeune femme de son âge !Naru' exaspérait par Gaara réussie à se débarrasser de la poigne de fer de celui ci et elle le défit du regard :**

**-Gaara !Kazekage où pas je ne retournerais pas à Suna !Je fais ce que je veux !Beuh :p Gaara explosa devant l'éloquence de Naru' :**

**-Merde à la fin !Je sais très bien que tu peux te protéger ,je sais aussi à quelle point tu es forte mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiétait !C'est toi qui est le plus en danger tu m'entends ?! « S'ils »te trouvent tu es morte !Avec tes pouvoirs en plus ils vont-utiliser !!Tu es leur clé pour « eux » !!Je ne veux pas te perdre…pas encore, il avait murmurait la fin de la phrase. Eux le public(les anciens gennins)était sidérer c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait vu Gaara s'énervait autant et parlait aussi longtemps ! Naru' elle ne dit rien pendant un temp mais explosa à son tour aussi :**

**-NAN !Je m'en fous d'être la clé de leur putains de désir, y a pas que toi qui à peur figure toi !Moi aussi j'ai peur !Oui j'ai peur de te perdre moi aussi !Tu m'es chère Gaara !Tu es l'homme qui m'a aidé , soutenue alors que j'étais au fond du gouffre !Tu es l'homme que j'ai aimais plus que tout !… »**

**Les rookies c'étaient dit qu'ils avaient étais assez surpris somme ça !Mais ce qu'ils les inquiétait le plus n'était autre que le ciel ,pendant le discours de la dite « Naru »le ciel qui pourtant si bleu, s'assombris bien vite. Des nuages noirs se dirigeaient tous vers eux ,où plutôt vers Naru'. Comme si elle commandait les nuages selon sont humeurs. Sasuké quand à lui ne fit pas gaffe au ciel car plongeait dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fais gaffe au changement du temps. Il avait déjà rencontré cette fille.**

**Flash back :**

**Suna :Il faisait nuit quand Sasuké rencontra cette fille, perché sur un toit. Sasuké l'avait remarquer quand il contemplait le village du vent. Perchée sur un toit ,les jambes se balançant dans le vide .Il ne voyait pas son visage cachée par les nuages qui cacher aussi la lune. Pourtant il percevait ses mouvements, il se figea quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, il avait pourtant pris les précaution de ne pas se faire repérer !A se moment là les nuages se dégageait montrant le village de toute sa splendeur et par la même occasion la personne. C'était -une fille blonde les cheveux arrivant au épaules, fine, 2 pansement barrant ses joues ,**

**Des yeux bleus magnifique comme Naruto. Elle était jolie, elle me regardait tout en souriant elle leva sa main en signe de salut et puis sauta dans le vide pour disparaître…**

Fin flash back 

De retour à la réalité il remarqua le ciel est Kiba mal à l'aise , reniflant l'air.

**-« Qu'est-ce que ta ?lança Sasuke**

**-Je, je sais pas !La fille là bas…Naru'. Elle, elle à une odeur familière et avec une pointe de sauvagerie !Elle m'embrouille ! »Soudain tout fut claire pour Sasuke !Naruto !Cette fille est Naruto !!Lui même n'en revenait pas. Voilà pourquoi elle lui faisait autant penser à Naruto !**

**Il avança vers le Naru' et le Gaara attirant ainsi l'intention de tout le monde .Comme pour ne pas brisé l'espoir qui l'avait quand il parla sa voix tremblait :**

**-Naruto ? » ,la fille à qui Sasuke parlait la regarda incrédule .**

**- Je, je vous connais ?,là Sasuke ne put rien dire , si Naruto lui faisait une blague il ne trouvé pas ça de bon goût !Quand au reste du groupe qui écoutaient la conversation se pétrifia, Naruto ?!C'était Naruto ?!En femme ?Tous se demandait si Sasuke n'avait pas pété les plombs à cause de la fille parce que il faut l'avouait elle été TRES bien foutue !Même à travers sa cape en apercevait des formes, un corps élancé, une poitrine qui rendrait jalouse les filles du groupe !:p Gaara qui jusqu'à la n'avait rien dit poussa un soupir à fondre l'âme ramenant ainsi toute l'intention de tout le monde, il prit parole :**

**-Bon…je crois que je vous doit « certaines »explication. »**

Sasuke foudroya du regard le Kazekage, le reste du groupe c'étaient rapprocher pour mieux entendre les explications. L'Hokage ne fit rien, elle savait pour Naruto alors,..mais ce qu'il inquiétait le plus n'été qu'autre que le ciel ; depuis que Naruto s'était énervée le ciel s'était alourdis brusquement. Alors si c'était vrai après tout, si Naruto était vraiment l'élu(e) de la prophétie que seule les Hokages savent ?Comment faire ?Elle aimait beaucoup Naruto mais elle ne veut pas qu'elle tourne mal où sinon le village sera perdue !Pire le monde !Tsunade était déchirée son attachement pour Naruto était si fort qu'elle sacrifirait sa vie plusieurs fois !…Mais son poste d'Hokage l'empêchait de faire ce quelle voulait,..c'était le village avant tout. Et elle peur pour Naruto que si le Conseil découvrait que Naruto est celui de la prophétie ils feraient tous pour la/le nuire prétendant qu'elle/il serait une menace. Ce qui d'un côté est vrai mais seulement si l'en y pousse. Et Naruto est expressif, on lit on elle/il comme dans un livre ouvert !Si on touchait un de ses point sensible elle devenait son autre moitié, Kyûbi. Et des points faibles elle en avait à commençait par son attachement pour des gens comme Gaara.Il faut absolument trouvait un moyen pour que Naruto contrôle ses sentiments .Hum…Il faut trouver dans de brève délais quelqu'un où quelque chose qui puisse faire 'bloquer' en quelque sorte les sentiments sur son visage.

**Revenant à tous nos p'tits rookies !Gaara se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux pendant que Naruto la regardait d'un air qui ne demande que des explication. Le reste du groupe aussi surtout Sasuke.**

**-« c'est bien Naruto que vous avez en face de vous et…**

**-On n'avait remarquer figure-toi !,lui coupa Kiba qui en échange reçu un regard glaciale de Gaara , il partit se cachait derrière Shino qui sourit distraitement.**

**-Donc comme je vous le disais avant quand ne m'interompte(regard courroucé du Kazekage)c'est Naruto que vous avez ici et (il fut pour la 2eme fois coupé par Naruto cette fois ci !)**

**-Ne,ne ??Gaara ?De quoi tu parles !?Qui sont ceux là ?Y en à d'autre que je connais à part Ero-sennin et Oba-chan à Konoha ?**

**Cette phrase mit tout le monde mal à l'aise voir peiné, Sasuke en particulier. Naruto aurait-il perdue la mémoire ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : explication**

**« -Ne,ne ? Gaara ? De quoi tu parles !? Qui sont ceux là ? Y en a d'autres que je connais à part Ero-sennin et Oba-chan à Konoha ? »**

**Cette phrase mit tout le monde mal à l'aise voir peiné, Sasuke en particulier. Naruto aurait-il perdu la mémoire ?**

**Le Kazekage répondit :**

**-« Laisse moi finir justement ! (il se tourna vers le reste du groupe). Bon, hum…par où commencer ? …**

**De 1 : C'est Naruto là, mais vous, vous le connaissez en tant que garçon. Mais , hum …Ce n'était pas le vrai Naruto…enfin comment dire ; Naruto a TOUJOURS été comme ça. Le Kazekage ne savait même pas comment expliquer le cas de Naruto.**

**De 2 :Si Naruto vous a dit ces parole plus au moins blessantes c'est parce que …elle a perdue la mémoire ! **

**Cette phrase cloua tout le monde par terre. Naruto, leur Naruto ne se souvenait plus d'eux ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire que Naruto est une fille ?! Le premier à sortir de sa torpeur ne fut autre que Néji.**

**Euh…Kazekage-sama je pense qu'on ne comprend pas tout, nous. Moi je peux peut-être vous croire pour ce qui est de la mémoire de Naruto mais pour ce qui est de son apparence j'ai du mal à vous croire .Et comment le savez vous ? dit-il supécieux. Gaara regarda tendrement Naruto avant de répondre à Néji qui était surpris plus que les autres en voyant un sentiment passer à travers les yeux de Gaara.**

**Ne lui en veuillez pas pour la mémoire mais pour répondre à ta question…,il reprit d'une voix lente et à la fois mysterieux , Kimitsue…akuma !(secret…démon !) Gaara souriait d'un air si mystérieux qu'ils ne purent rien dire.Sasuke qui était toujours à côté de Naruto et Gaara pensa :**

**«POV Sasuke :**

**Il faut que je sois bien sûr que ça soit toi ,Naruto.**

**Sasuke fit un pas en avant se rapprochant encore plus de Naruto qui elle, recula. Gaara lui, changea radicalement .Son corps devint raide comme un pic. Sasuke leva la main en direction du visage de Naruto, plus précisement vers ses joues. Naruto balaya la main de Sasuke d'un geste brusque et cria ! Sasuke se dégagea aussitôt incrédule. Naruto se mit les mains sur la tête . Pendant qu'elle voyait la main de Sasuke se diriger vers elle, comme malgré elle un visage se mit à la place de Sasuke. Un visage qui lui ressemblait beaucoup à son goût ! Des yeux rouges, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. La peur s'empara d'elle et elle cria. Le ciel se remplit à cette instant précis lui aussi d'éclairs . Gaara agit au quart de tour, il se mit entre Sasuke et Naruto et gueula :**

**-« Ecartez-vous ! Eloignez-vous le plus possible de Naruto ! » Quand il eut fini sa phrase, un éclair pourfondit le ciel, juste là où se tenait Sasuke quelques instants auparavant. Les éclairs se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que Naruto criait. Des ondes menaçantes commençaient à surgir d'elle, quand elle releva la tête vers le reste du groupe. Ils se figèrent, ce n'était plus le Naruto qu'ils connaissaient. Dans ses yeux on y voyaient de la haine, une haine pure, et ses yeux était rouge sang avec la pupille en fente. Elle grogna et un éclair surgit juste à 3 mètres d'eux, les plus proches furent propulsés.**

**-« Arrête Naruto ! », dit le Kazekage. Quelques instants plus tard Naruto se calma sous les paroles murmurées par Gaara. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Naruto ne redevienne normale. Ses yeux redevinrent bleu et elle redirigea son regard vers les rookies, implorant , desespéré. Le ciel orageux partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Après s'être calmée, Naruto se releva tremblante. Elle articula difficilement, les yeux embués :**

**-« Dés,désolée…Je su, suis désolée ! J'ai, j'ai eu peur ! S'il vous plaît ne me detestez pas !…Je..Je vous en supplie, elle tomba à genoux .**

**Elle les suppliait. Avec hésitation d'abord, ils firent de petits pas puis ils avancèrent plus vite pour combler la distance entre Naruto et eux. Tsunade l'Hokage s'accroupit face à Naruto et l'embrassa au front.**

**-On ne déteste pas Naruto, au contraire. Ce qui sont autour sont tes amis depuis toujours et le seront pour toujours ! affirma-elle.**

**Comme pour bien prouver les dires de leurs Hokage, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'accroupit elle aussi.**

**-Salut Naruto ! Je sais que tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi mais je fait partie de ton équipe ! Je m'appelle Sakura ! »**

**Ce nom sonna bizarrement agréable à Naruto. Cette dernière regarda Gaara longuement, il s'avança. Il avait compris le message.**

**-« Je te présente Sasuke qui lui aussi fait partie de ton équipe, là c'est Kiba qui fait partie de l'équipe 8 avec…et c'est ainsi que Naruto réapprit à faire connaissance avec ses ami(e)s. Vers 19h00 ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto s'était évanouie lorsqu'elle avait voulut se lever. On l avait transportée puis mise sur un canapé pour qu'elle se repose. Pendant ce temps les explications reprenaient .**

**- « Gaara ? Comment se fait-il que Naruto ait perdu la mémoire ?! s'exclama Sakura. Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite.**

**-…Ca s'est passé il y 4 ans. Naruto habitait chez nous et lors d'une mission qu'elle faisait avec Jiraya, ça c'est mal déroulé. Pendant la mission, l'Akatsuki l'a retrouvée et malgré la présence d'un des sannin, elle s'est fait enlever. Malgré nos recherches nous n'avons pu la retrouver. Jiraya était dans un tel état qu'on ne pouvait l'interroger… Ce fut seulement deux mois après qu'on la retrouva. Elle était à la frontière du village elle était apeurée, ses vêtements souillés, son visage creusé. Elle criait quand même à l'aide ! Lorsque nous l'avons récupérée, elle criait qu'on la lâche. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu' un homme la touche. Seul Temari reussit, elle, à la prendre pour la ramener au village. Elle était perdue, elle demandait où elle était, qui était-elle. Au début, moi je croyais que c'était du au choc reçu pendant son temps passé à l'Akatsuki et pourtant… iIl se tut un moment avant de reprendre. Lors des examens qu'on lui avait fait passer on a vérifié mais crainte, elle a définitivement perdue la mémoire. Elle a plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre. Par contre, une chose m'a paru bizarre. Elle a définitivement perdu la mémoire mais elle a gardé ses aptitudes de ninja. Elle se déplaçait même avec une grâce féline, animale. Mes dires ont été confirmés lorsqu'un ninja s'approcha d'elle. Elle réagit avec une agressivité non connue, elle était animale, elle grognait ! Seuls Temari, Kankuro et moi pouvions nous approcher de Naruto à une certaine distance. Deux mois après, elle reprit l'entrainement de Jiraya à partir du moment où il ne s'approchait pas trop d'elle. Les années ont passé et elle a repris peu à peu goût à la vie. Elle se laisse approcher. Ces derniers temps on lui a parlé de Konoha mais brièvement de vous , car elle réagissait plutôt brusquement. Comme si elle ne voulait rien entendre, comme si ça lui faisait mal ! Je le sais parce que depuis l'enfance elle a reçu la haine des villageois et comme si son cerveau ne se souviennait pas mais son cœur oui… »**

**Sa phrase en elle-même parlait pour eux deux. Gaara tout comme Naruto n'ont reçu que de la haine de leurs propres villages. Tout le monde avait écouté Gaara pendant tout ce temps sans rien dire. Sasuke regarda Naruto sur le canapé où elle reposait .**

**POV Sasuke :**

**« Naruto ? Que t'est-il arrivé au point d'en perdre la mémoire, quelles souffrances ? »**

**Malgré lui, Sasuke ne put que ressentir une joie immense d'avoir retrouvé Naruto et de la trouver belle. Maintenant il connaissait le secret de Naruto, c'était une femme, une jolie femme ! Pendant qu'il admirait le visage de Naruto, Néji posa une question :**

**-« Kazekage-sama ? Comment expliquez-vous que Naruto puisse co, commander ..le, le ciel ?!**

**Gaara possa un soupir à fendre l'âme, décidement ils sont vraiment trop perpiscaces !**

**-Elle ne commande pas le ciel,…C'est le ciel qui se plie aux volontés de Naruto de plein gré ! »**

**Comment ça ?! Le ciel ? Le ciel décide de se complaire aux volontés de Naruto ?! C'est quoi cette mascarrade ?! Gaara ajouta dans un souffle :**

**-C'est la prophétie…..souffla t-il. Eux les anciens gennins se regardèrent, incrédules. **


End file.
